Sonic and the Jinchuriki
by Kurama no Kyubi
Summary: When Sonic is sent into the shinobi world, he joins the ranks of the ninja and help Naruto through many hard battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and the Jinchuriki**

**A/N: This is a Sonic/Naruto crossover that I've had in mind for a while. Basically it's like the two Sonic games, Sonic and the secret rings and Sonic and the black knight, meaning that the different Naruto characters will be looking like Sonic characters and since there's so many more Naruto characters than Sonic game characters, some Naruto characters will look like Sonic Archie characters. Also you can feel free to make your own suggestions on what Naruto character should look like what Sonic character.**

"Chaos Emerald." Normal speech

'_Chaos Emerald.'_ Normal thought and unknown voices

"**Chaos Emerald." Biju and divine beings speech**

'_**Chaos Emerald.'**_** Biju and divine beings thought**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Sonic is owned by Sega and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue

Somewhere In a white void there were two figures talking, one of them was a male fox with yellow fur and a white robe that had the words "Yondaime Hokage" written in kanji on the back. And the other one was a female fox with pink fur and a colorless robe. **(A/N: Yes, the first one is obviously Minato and no, the second one is NOT Kushina.)**

"I have faith in that Naruto can gain control over Kyubi's chakra and defeat Madara." The male fox said.

"**Of course you have faith in your son, you wouldn't be a good parent if you didn't, but I have a feeling that even with Kurama's chakra, he won't be able to win!" **The female fox said, confusing the male.

"How can Kyubi's chakra NOT be enough? He's the most powerful creature alive!" The male argued.

"**Kurama might currently be the strongest creature in your universe, but there are still forces out there that would make Kurama seem like nothing by comparison."** The female said before looking to her left and holding out her arm and suddenly a swirling pink vortex appeared in front of them and she said **"Don't worry, I've got someone in mind that can help him."** She then walked through the vortex before it disappeared.

Somewhere on the planet Mobius, a certain blue Hedgehog walked into his room in his house. But just as he passed his collection of manga, he suddenly heard a female voice.

'_Sonic-kun…_' The Hedgehog, now identified as Sonic looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from '_Sonic-kun…over here.'_

Sonic then looked towards his manga collection, realizing that the voice was coming from there.

"Okay, that's weird." Sonic said as he walked towards the books and suddenly, one of the books shot out of the collection and landed in his hand before opening itself.

"And that's even weirder." He said before he suddenly got sucked into the book as the voice said '_Sonic-kun, you're needed in the world of Shinobi.'_

Chapter preview

Sonic "Where am I?"

Unknown voice "**This is the village of Konoha, in the world of Shinobi."**

Naruto "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya."

Sasuke "I'm going to restore my clan and there's someone I've sworn…to kill."

Sakura '_Wow, Sasuke-kun is so cool_.'

Kakashi "Next time on Sonic and the Jinchuriki: Sonic and Naruto

Character status

Sonic: level: 3

Techniques: Spin dash, homing attack, light speed dash, Sonic whirlwind.

Weapons: none

**A/N: No, I will not tell you who the pink fox is, you'll just have to figure that one out on your own. It might be a while till my next update since I'm writing seven other stories and this is only the fourth one that I've published.**


	2. Sonic and Naruto

**Sonic and the Jinchuriki**

**A/N: Sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but since I'm working on 8 stories, I decided to only concentrate on one each week and this is pretty much the last of 'em.**

"Chaos emerald." Normal speech

'_Chaos emerald." _Normal thought

"**Chaos emerald." Biju and divine beings speech**

'_**Chaos emerald.'**_** Biju and divine beings thought**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Sonic and Naruto

Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of a forest and he stood up on his feet before looking around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked up at the night sky.

"**This is the village of Konoha, in the world of Shinobi."** He heard a voice say in his head.

"The village of Konoha…?" He asked quietly, not seeing any village around, though it could be just behind the trees of course. Suddenly Sonic heard voices in the distance and he went to investigate.

"Heh… I guess you have got me. Too bad you were so fast. I've only memorized one jutsu." A voice that sounded like a boy said as Sonic jumped over a fallen tree.

"You look exhausted. What have you been doing?" Another voice said, but this one sounded like it belonged to an adult.

"Wait'll I show you. I never dreamed… some of the shinobi arts are so amazing! If I show I've mastered these jutsus, you'll have to let me graduate!" The boy said as Sonic ran up the side of a tree before stopping at a branch and jumping over to another branch.

"Naruto…" The man said.

"Yeah…?" The boy asked.

"What's up with that scroll you're carrying?" The man asked as Sonic jumped over to another branch before jumping down on the ground and continuing to run.

"What… this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place! He said if I could show you I'd learned the jutsus in this scroll you'd let me become a shinobi!" The boy said as Sonic got closer to where they were and he looked up to see that there was someone landing on one of the branches before throwing several kunai towards the pair that were talking.

The man pushed the boy out of the way and let the kunai hit him as he got got pushed towards a small house from the force they hit him with.

The man seemed to be a hedgehog that looked very much like Sonic, except that he also had a tusk of brown hair that came up of his forehead and right beneath it was a strange headband with the symbol of a leaf on it. he also wore a green flak-jacket and a black uniform underneath.

The boy was a small fox with two tails, he was also wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead and he wore an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and a red spiral on the back.

The man that had thrown the kunai was a wolf with similar attire to the hedgehog and he had two large shuriken on his back.

Sonic recognized all three of them, his father Jules Hedgehog, his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and the traitor Drago Wolf. But that was impossible, first of all his father was roboticized, Tails wouldn't be fooled that easily and Drago was dead. No, Sonic had come across similar stuff to this in the past, where he's been stuck inside a book and almost all of the characters looked like people he knew.

"I'm impressed that you figured out where to go." The Drago look-alike said.

"Now I understand!" The Jules look-alike said as he started pulling the kunai out of himself.

"The scroll, Naruto. Give it to me." The Drago look-alike said as he looked down on the Tails look-alike.

"Dude! I mean, come on. HEY! What is this?" The Tails look-alike, now identified as Naruto yelled.

"Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life! It's more dangerous than you can imagine, it holds a record of a completely forbidden ninja art! Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself!" The Jules look-alike said as he pulled out another kunai.

"Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless! I can show you what it means!" The Drago look-alike, now identified as Mizuki said.

"Sh-shut up, you fool!" The Jules look-alike said.

"You know what really happened in the incident where the Kyubi no Yoko was sealed up again 12 years ago, don't you…? Since that incident, the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree." Mizuki said.

"I don't remember any decree…" Naruto said.

"You wouldn't. Part of the decree was that everyone would know about it… except you!" Mizuki said.

"Except me? Why not me? What law are you talking about?" Naruto asked and Mizuki started laughing "What… what was the decree? What?"

"That no one must ever tell you… that what you really are… is the Kyubi no Yoko!" Mizuki said.

"What? Wha… what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"STOP!" The Jules look-alike yelled.

"It was you who murdered Iruka's family! In other words, you… are the Kyubi no Kitsune that destroyed the village! Until, at last, our beloved hero, the Yondaime Hokage, trapped and bound you… in this form." Mizuki said.

"STOP IT!" The Jules look-alike yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Since then, you've been made a fool of by everyone in town! Didn't you think it was strange? To be so despised, everywhere you went? If he were honest, even the noble Iruka would admit he hates you, too!" Mizuki yelled as he got one of the two shurikens off his back and started spinning it.

'_Naruto! You never knew a parent's love. Since the day of your birth you've been shunned by our entire village!'_ The Jules look-alike thought.

"No one will ever accept you!" Mizuki yelled as he was about to throw the shuriken.

'_The best you could ever hope for was attention, not love. And you could only get that by doing things that would get you into trouble! And you didn't care. You were willing to accept any criticism, any condemnation, so long as it meant that someone was paying attention to you.'_ The Jules look-alike thought.

"That scroll that you've stolen, it was the instrument for your bondage!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the shuriken towards Naruto.

'_It was a brilliant performance, Naruto… but it was all a sham, to hide your loneliness… and pain!'_ The Jules look-alike thought as he got ready to use his own body as a shield to block the shuriken, but then something that no one had expected happened.

Sonic caught the shuriken and held it in front of him, looking through the hole in the middle and up at Mizuki before looking over his shoulder.

"You all right?... good." Sonic said before looking towards the one who looked like his father "I suggest that you take this little guy here and leave." The Jules look-alike nodded and quickly ran over, lifted Naruto up on his back and ran away, he didn't know who this new guy was, but he managed to catch Mizuki's shuriken so easily so he must've had some shinobi training.

"Who are you and why are you covering for the demon?" Mizuki asked and Sonic snickered.

"Heh, I really wonder who the real demon here is." The hedgehog said.

"What are you talking about? That boy you just let get away is the demon." Mizuki said.

"You can't judge anyone before you get to know them." Sonic said before throwing the shuriken at Mizuki, but said wolf simply just dodged it.

With Naruto and Iruka

The Jules look-alike was running towards the village, so he could get the two-tailed fox to safety and return to help however that other hedgehog was.

"Is it true, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in a low tone, Iruka only nodded "Then all the things that Mizuki said is true? Even you hate me?"

"Maybe there was such a time…" Iruka started, but before he could continue Naruto interrupted him.

"Then it's true, you do hate me!" Naruto said as tears started coming from his eyes.

"But that was before I got to know you!" Iruka said and Naruto's eyes widened "People fear the unknown, there's almost no exception to that."

"But you still hated me, just like everyone else." Naruto said before planting his feet on his sensei back and kicking off, before he twirled around in mid-air and his twin tails started spinning as he flew back towards were Mizuki and that hedgehog were.

"Naruto, come back!" Naruto just ignored his sensei's calls and flew further away from him.

With Sonic and Mizuki

'_He's fast, I'll give him that.'_ Mizuki thought as Sonic dodged another kunai before jumping up on the roof of the house just as Naruto returned and landed on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sonic who looked back down on him.

"Heh-heh. You don't have to worry about me, I've faced guys that would make that guy seem like an insect by comparison." Sonic said and Mizuki smiled at seeing the hedgehog lowering his guard, so he threw the second large shuriken.

'_Heh, you shouldn't drop your guard like that! It's already too late to dodge and you don't have any means of blocking it!' _Mizuki thought as the shuriken was only mere seconds away from cutting Sonic in two.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled and Sonic looked at the shuriken which was now so close that he could breathe on it, but then… he vanished.

'_What? He vanished? But how…?'_ Mizuki thought.

"You haven't even started to see my true speed yet!" Mizuki turned around and saw Sonic standing on a branch above him.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed before Sonic vanished again, before he reappeared in front of Mizuki with his foot implanted into Mizuki's stomach and the chunin was sent flying down to Naruto who then quickly made a hand sign just as Iruka came into the clearing.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto called out the name of his newest jutsu and what seemed to be at least a thousand clones of the fox appeared. Sonic then made a mental note to learn that technique and use it against Ro"butt"nik later.

It didn't take long for the clones to finish off the wolf while Sonic and Iruka just watched.

'_Amazing! He's not only generated a thousand Bunshins, but made them solid, flesh-and-blood instead of shadowy illusion. That's the highest caliber Ninjutsu. I wouldn't be surprised if some day he really does turn out to be better than any Hokage who's come before!'_ Iruka thought.

"Heh. I guess I got carried away…" Naruto said.

"Seems that way, I'm Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya." Naruto said as Iruka approached them.

"Naruto, I've got a present for you. Now close your eyes." Iruka said and Naruto did as he was told.

"Now, sensei… may I…?" Naruto asked after a little while.

"Yes, Naruto. You can open your eyes." Iruka said and Naruto opened his eyes to see that Iruka-sensei didn't have his Hitai-ate on and he was holding Naruto's goggles.

"Congratulations, graduate!" Iruka said as Naruto realized that his sensei had given him his own Hitai-ate "To celebrate this, I'll take you out. We can go for ramen!"

Naruto then jumped up and hugged his father figure as they both fell down on the ground.

Konoha, Hokage tower

For the help against Mizuki, Iruka also decided to treat Sonic to ramen, said hedgehog was quite surprised to say the least when he saw that the ramen stand owner, Teuchi looked like his own uncle, Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog.

Afterwards Sonic was brought to the Hokage tower to meet with the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and he was quite surprised when he saw the old Hokage, for he looked just like King Maxmilliian Acorn.

"You're name's Sonic, is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes." Sonic said.

"And may I ask where you're from?" Hiruzen asked.

"I doubt you've heard of it, but I'm from a city called New Mobotropolis." Sonic said.

"You're right, I haven't heard of it. But why are you here in Konoha and what are your intentions?" Hiruzen said.

"I love to travel." Sonic said.

"I see. But you handled yourself pretty well against a skilled chunin like Mizuki. No normal person could do that." Hiruzen said.

"I know how to fight, is all. Now was all?" Sonic said.

"Yes, you may go." And with that Sonic, quickly left the office faster than one could say "chilidog". Just as the door closed however, a female squirrel with pink fur appeared out of nowhere in front of Hiruzen.

"**Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, I presume!" **The woman said.

"Yes, and you are…?" Hiruzen asked.

"**My identity doesn't matter right now." **The woman said.

"What is it that you want?" Hiruzen asked.

"**I want you to recruit Sonic-kun as a genin of this village and put him on the same team as Naruto-kun." **The woman said.

"And why's that…?" Hiruzen asked.

"**All I can tell you now is that it's part of a plan laid out by me and your Yondaime"** The woman said before disappearing as though she was never even there.

Hokage Monument

Sonic was lying on the Yondaime's head as he looked up at the sky when he suddenly felt something and a purple chameleon that he easily recognized as Espio the Chameleon, except for the fact that he was wearing a chunin/jonin uniform and his Hitai-ate went diagonally over his head, hiding his left eye. He also had a mask that hid his face.

"So you're Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?" The Espio look-alike said as he sat down next to Sonic.

"That's right, and you are?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." The Espio look-alike, now identified as Kakashi said before looking down on Sonic "It seems that Hokage-sama would like to recruit you as a Konoha genin, if you're interested, come to the roof of the ninja academy in one week to meet your teammates." Kakashi then laid down a Hitai-ate and shunshined away.

Ninja academy, one week later

Sonic was easily able to find the ninja academy, and after getting to the roof, he just laid down and did what he hated the most in the world, waited.

He had the Hitai-ate on of course, but he didn't want to put it on his forehead and instead tied it around his right bicep.

After waiting a while, Kakashi finally showed up with Naruto and two others that looked like other people that Sonic knew.

One of them was a black hedgehog with a blue t-shirt that had a white and red fan on the back, he also had white shorts and a Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead.

The other one was a pink hedgehog with a red outfit and she had her Hitai-ate in her hair like a ribbon.

"Huh? Sonic-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked when he noticed the hedgehog.

"After having heard what Sonic-san did, Hokage-sama recruited him as a genin." Kakashi said as he sat down on the fence in front of the four genin "Now I'd like you to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?" The Amy look-alike asked.

"…You know. The usual. Your favorite thing… what you hate the most… dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi said.

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. Show us how it's done." Naruto said.

"That's right… after all, you're a complete stranger to us… a mystery." The Amy look-alike said.

"Oh… me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business… but anyway, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said.

"Hey… he said a lot, but all we really learned was his name." The Amy look-alike whispered to the other three genin.

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right." Kakashi said.

"Name's Sonic the Hedgehog. What I like are chilidogs, **(A/N: We know.) **running and adventure. What I dislike is a guy named Ro"butt"nik. My dreams for the future… haven't really thought about that. My hobbies are running and beating up bad-guys." Sonic said.

"I see, next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is instant cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…" Naruto started.

'_He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen…'_ Kakashi thought.

"…become Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" Naruto continued.

'_Well, hasn't he turned out interesting…'_ Kakashi thought.

"My hobbies are… pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Naruto finished.

"Next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"… that's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I'm going to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn… to kill." The Shadow look-alike, now identified as Sasuke said and different thoughts went through all of the others heads.

'_Wow, Sasuke-kun is so cool!' _The Amy look-alike thought.

'_Seriously, he looks, acts and talks like Shadow, they even have identical personalities!' _Sonic thought.

'_Sure hope it's not me…' _Naruto thought.

'…_I suspected as much…'_ Kakashi thought before saying "And finally, the young lady."

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy… and that boy is…" The Amy look-alike, now identified as Sakura said as she looked towards Sasuke and blushed before she continued "Uh… let's move on to my dream." The she blushed even more before saying "I HATE… Naruto!"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"My hobbies are…" Sakura said while looking towards Sasuke.

'It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than Ninjutsu…' Kakashi thought before saying "Enough. I believe we all understand one-another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be?" Naruto said as he gave a salute while thinking 'Our first real shinobi mission!'

"Our first project involves only the members of this team." Kakashi said.

"WHAT? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Survival exercises." Kakashi said.

"Survival exercises?" Sonic asked.

"But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!" Sakura said.

"But you'll have to survive… against me. It won't be your typical practice." Kakashi said.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that if I told you, you'd chicken out." Kakashi said.

"Chicken out…? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Of the 27 members of your graduation class, only 9 will actually be accepted as genin. The other 18 must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Kakashi explained and three of the genin gulped while Sonic just got even more excited.

"Ha, ha, ha! See? You're chickening out already!" Kakashi said.

"That sucks! We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Kakashi said.

"Say what?" Naruto yelled.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on training field 3 so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast beforehand… unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi said.

'No way will I let this set me back. I'll kick Kakashi-sensei's ass! Then I'll get some respect! Yeah!' Naruto thought as Kakashi walked towards them and gave each of them a paper form.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it and don't be late!" Kakashi said.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?" Sakura yelled.

'_This ninja thing might be interesting after all. Wonder what Espio'd said if he saw me now!'_ Sonic thought.

Chapter preview

Kakashi "I have two small bells, your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."

Sonic "I only need five seconds to get one of those bells!"

Naruto "I just wasn't ready, that's all!"

Sasuke '_He deliberately acted like he was off guard… and I fell for it like an amateur!'_

Kakashi "Next time on Sonic and the Jinchuriki: Bell test."

Character status

Sonic: Level: 4

Techniques: Spin dash, homing attack, light speed dash, Sonic whirlwind.

Weapons: none

Naruto: Level: 2

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Oiroke, Harem, Kage Bunshin.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Iruka: Level: 10

Techniques: Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, Fubaku hojin.

Weapons: kunai, shuriken.

Mizuki: Level: 10

Techniques: Henge, Kawarimi, Doton: Dochu eigyo.

Weapons: kunai, giant shuriken.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, also I haven't figured out who Tazuna, Inari, Zabuza and Haku will look like yet. So I'm sorry to have to say this, but until I know who they can look like, I'll have to put this story on hold, but feel free to make your own suggestions. Also my next update will be on Dragon Ball Shippuden, I'll try to get done with the next chapter there either today or tomorrow.**


End file.
